Fan:Acacius (Digimon Classic)
*NOTICE: DUE TO GANKOOMON BEING CONFIRMED TO NOT BE HUCKMON'S NATURAL MEGA FORM, THIS PAGE, AND THE ARTWORK, IS CURRENTLY irrelevant TO THE STORY UNTIL I CAN REPLACE EVERYTHING TO INCORPORATE HUCKMON'S OFFICIAL EVOLUTION LINE* Acacius is an oddity in the Digimon Classic Universe. The Digimon made by Bandai present in the comic cut off after 2008, meaning any Digimon who debuted later than either Data Squad or Dawn and Dusk is excluded entirely. How exactly Acacius, a BaoHuckmon, a Bandai Digimon not introduced until 2014, somehow managed to emerge in this universe is a mystery that's practically terrifying the Golden Guardians every time he shows up. Acacius never seems to speak, just simply observe everything from a distance, practically watching every move made by both good and evil, and awaits the day for his tamer to command him into battle as Gankoomon, and with it challenge AncientGreymon's true power. He gets his name the same way Solomon did his own; specifically named after a fictional Kaiju who appeared in the NES Godzilla Creepypasta at the very end. He is given this name solely because his own abilities are far above whatever level his forms are, all due to a special hack implemented into him by his tamer that essentially allows him to bypass his currently unknown Ultimate form and digivolve right into Gankoomon. Some go as far as to call Acacius invincible at the rate of how much power he showcases during his appearance, a fact noted due to how Gankoomon is essentially two separate Digimon due to Hinukamuy being present emerging from his back at all times. Acacius' entire reasoning for being here is to force Tenebrae out of hiding by demolishing every other opponent that gets in his way, and then to properly challenge Tenebrae before making his leave along with his tamer. Early witnesses who have seen him in this dimension point him out as an intruder or alien, due to the fact that, again, his particular Digimon species technically shouldn't exist normally in this Digital World. Other Forms {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Huckmon |200px]] His Rookie Form is rarely seen, only reverting to this form when severely weakened. Even then, this particular form is only shown if he needs to prove he has other forms available. He's mostly seen in this form in Chapter 4, which is before Acacius makes his proper debut, and when spotted by Solomon and a few other Digimon, he's unable to be identified entirely. However, Taro recognizes what Digimon he is, due to the fact he used to collect a lot of Digimon merchandise, and among them he had cards for both Huckmon and BaoHuckmon. However, every attempt to explain to their partners about who the Digimon is results in them being unable to believe it's a real Digimon. Solomon catches on to Taro's words, though, and states that the Digital World didn't see any new Digimon species added from Bandai's roster since 2008, meaning Digimon from series such as Digimon Fusion technically do not exist in this universe. However, this isn't the first time a fictional Digimon was added, but the fact this Digimon is actually a legitimate one unlike the ones seen before raises too many questions on both sides of the conflict. |- | BaoHuckmon |200px]] Acacius' primary default form. Due to how much energy charges up Grandis' Digivice, Acacius can fully maintain his Champion Form with little difficulty. Acacius stays in this form until Grandis returns, and never once digivolves into Gankoomon until he knows his tamer is nearby, even if he's not directly in the area. Acacius' power level in this form surpasses that of any known Champion Level Digimon to exist in Digimon Classic, and due to that, is the strongest known Champion Level Digimon present in this continuity, to the point where he can give an entire team of other Champion Level Digimon severe trouble. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Gankoomon and Hinukamuy |200px]] Acacius' hidden Mega Form, which he has vowed to never use until his tamer returned. When his tamer finally does return, he digivolves into this form almost immediately, completely bypassing Ultimate as he does so. Due to Solomon's limited knowledge on this Digimon, Taro is too late to warn him that this Digimon is Mega Level as Solomon charges in as MetalGreymon, and even when backed up by the Ultimate forms of his allies, they're completely swamped. Since the only individuals of the group with access to Mega Level at this point is Jack and Jim, they both attempt to digivolve to Mega, which again Taro warns them from doing so, though Acacius promises he won't even move and that he'll wait. At first, they seem to nearly Digivolve uninterrupted, until Hinukamuy becomes impatient and attacks them in the process of digivolving. Jim chews out Acacius for breaking his promise, but Acacius actually didn't; the fiery entity on his back is an entirely separate Digimon with a mind of it's own, so while Acacius promised not to attack, that did not mean that Hinukamuy had to not attack as well. Regardless, Acacius apologizes anyways, saying that Hinukamuy is looking for a real challenge, and even with his tamer having returned, he only knows he's here, and whether or not Acacius will go full force on both sides of the conflict remains to be seen. |- |